A Life
by Call Me Mink
Summary: Kerasnya kehidupan hanya akan meninggalkan luka dan kepedihan. Tak peduli berapa kalipun kau berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menghindarinya. Karna kehidupan itu akan terus mengejarmu, di saat kau sudah mengikat diri padanya./Gaara x OC


Laki-laki paruh baya itu tampak meronta-ronta saat tubuhnya di tahan oleh beberapa pria berjas hitam yang tampak kepayahan meredam emosinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya murka. Memandang bengis sosok dihadapannya.

Sementara gadis bersurai hitam yang menjadi penyebab kemurkaannya. Hanya menatap datar pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah seorang bos mafia kecil, yang sudah kehilangan kedudukannya itu.

"DASAR PEREMPUAN LICIK... KAU SUDAH MENIPUKU," maki laki-laki itu, murka.

Memaki gadis yang bahkan tidak peduli padanya, "Siapa yang menipumu?" ucap gadis itu datar. Dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, hingga menutupi setengah dari wajah cantiknya. Bahkan suraian hitam panjang yang menjadi poninyapun di biarkan menutupi sebelah mata kanannya. Hingga meninggalkan sebagian kecil dari wajah cantiknya, yang hanya dihiasi oleh alis dan mata yang beririskan batu ruby. Yang selalu memandang datar kesetiap sudut yang ia lihat dan ia pandang. "Ini adalah bagian dari permainan kartu. Kau ingat?"

Mendegus sinis, "Cuih..." laki-laki paruh baya itu meludah kearah gadis itu, hingga mengenai dress putih yang ia kenakan. "Permainan kartu macam apa yang kau mainkan hah?" lanjutnya lantang.

Dan seketika itupun laki-laki paruh baya tersebut mendapat beberapa pukulan keras di bagian perut, hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan, benar-benar kesakitan. Hingga membuatnya terbatuk darah.

"Nona一" salah satu pria bersurai merah bata, yang berada di samping gadis itu, tampak memandang khawatir seraya menghampirinya. Bermaksud membersihkan ludah dari laki-laki itu.

Namun apa daya gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, menandakan agar dia tidak tetap berada di posisinya.

Lalu dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar, gadis itu membersihkan dressnya. "Tch... Berani sekali kau." ucap gadis itu memandang dingin kearah laki-laki yang kini tengah tersenyum mencemoh padanya.

"Heh... Perempuan licik sepertimu. Uhuk一 Memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua." ucapnya sinis.

"Laki-laki tua. Sebaiknya jaga ucapan dan prilakumu pada nona kami." ucap salah satu anak buah gadis itu. Yang tidak terima nonanya di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Tenanglah... Dan untuk kalian一" ucap gadis itu. Pada beberapa anak buahnya, yang kini sedang mengunci pergerakan laki-laki paruh itu. Memberi tanda untuk segera menyingkirkan laki-laki paruh baya itu dari hadapannya.

Gadis yang di ketahui adalah bos, dari orang-orang yang memakai setelan seragam berjas hitam yang memenuhi ruangan itu tampa duduk dengan tenang.  
Mengingat usianya yang sekarang menginjak 17th. Dia dapat memimpin kelompok Yakuza terbesar di kotanya. Rasanya adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Tapi jangan salah walaupun dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja pada umumnya. Kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diremehkan. Karna dengan itu semua, dia dapat melumpuhkan beberapa kelompok-kelompok tikus kecil. Dalam waktu beberapa waktu saja, dengan permainan kartunya.

Seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa jam lalu, pada laki-laki yang diketahui adalah bos mafia di kotanya itu. Dengan lantang, menantangnya secara terang-terangan, namun apa daya nasib laki-laki itu benar-benar sangat menyedihkan. Karna dapat dikalahkan kurang waktu dari 1 jam. Laki-laki itu telah kehilangan segalanya, uang, rumah, perusahaan, dan jabatannya.  
Bukan hanya itu. Gadis bersurai hitam itupun, tidak dapat diragukan lagi kemampuannya saat memegang senjata-senjata yang menjadi koleksi kesayangannya. Seperti senjata api, katana, panah, dan senjata lainnya yang menurutnya menarik dan mudah di bawa.

Bahkan kemampuannya dalam bela diripun tidaklah rendah. Maka dari itu dia ditakuti semua orang, hingga mempunyai julukan "Red Eyed Devil". Yang memang sudah terkenal di dunianya yang terkenal kejam.

Kagaari, Minku Kagaari. Itulah namanya, nama gadis beriris ruby itu. Gadis yang dilahirkan dari keluarga Yakuza terkejam di negaranya. Gadis kecil yang memang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan untuk meneruskan pekerjaan dari ayahnya.

Yang mungkin kini, tengah bersenang senang bersama wanita-wanita jalang yang selalu mengelilingi ayahnya itu.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal ayah. Kagaari tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ayahnya. Karna bagi dia, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya 'Ayah' dan hanya ada seorang ibu.

Ibu yang selalu ia kenang, karna selalu mengajarkannya tentang kebaikan. Itu kini telah pergi meninggalkannya. Yang kini semakin tenggelam kedunia yang jauh dari kebaikan, oleh ayahnya.  
Kagaari, gadis yang dulu terkenal sangat ramah itu. Kini tumbuh menjadi gadis tak berperasaan, bahkan dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia, senang, sedih, dan perasaan lainnya. Semejak kematian ibunya, di usia belianya, yang menginjak 5th.

Kematian sang ibu, yang mati ditangan orang yang dihormatinya. Kematian yang amat tragis itu menghancurkan seluruh jiwa dan kehidupan indahnya. Hingga menyebabkan gadis itu engan untuk menunjukan mata kanannya, yang menyaksikan saat pembunuhan itu berlangsung.  
Dan ia pun enggan untuk menunjukan mulut serta hidungnya yang turut ikut menjadi saksi itu semua. Mulut yang mengucapkan pembunuh itu dengan sebutan 'Ayah' untuk terakhir kalinya, dan hidung yang mencium bau anyir, dari cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari tubuh ibunya.

Benar-benar tragis.  
Namun itulah yang terjadi, pada Kagaari. Setelah kematian ibunya, dia harus hidup bersama laki-laki yang menjadi pembunuh ibunya sendiri. Dan disaat itu pula dia di kenalkan pada hal-hal haram yang sekarang menjadi dunia barunya.

Bahkan di usia genap 12 tahun dia, harus menyaksikan kembali tragedy yang menimpanya 7th silam.

Namun yang berbeda adalah, tragedy itu tercipta oleh tangannya sendiri. Tangan yang menyatat-nyayat kan sebuah katana, pada tubuh seorang laki-laki yang hampir saja merebut kesuciannya. Hingga laki-laki itu mati tragis, dengan bermandikan darah.

Dan semejak kejadian itu pula, dia berubah jadi sosok manusia yang sangat kejam, yang tak berperasaan dari pada sebelumnya.

Dan begitu pula saat dia bermain dengan akan membuat lawannya mempertaruhkan segalanya, termasuk harga dirinya. Dan menjadikan dia pengikut ataupun budaknya, bila dia menginkannya. Bila tidak ia akan membuangnya, atau menjadikan dia makanan hewan. Kejam?

"Nona, anda di tunggu tuan besar untuk mendatangi pertemuannya, malam ini." ucap seorang pria bersurai merah bata.

Yang seketika itupun membuyarkan seluruh lamunannya, tentang masalalunya.

"Baiklah, kaupun akan ikut denganku kan, Gaara?" balas Kagaari. Pada pria yang tidak jauh berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya, tentu saja nona." balasnya lembut.

"Kalo begitu, tunggulah aku dimobil." ucap Kagaari, "Aku akan segera kesana." lanjutnya lagi tampa berbalik.

Iris jeda dari pemilik suraian merah bata itu, tampak menyorotkan kelembutan walaupun gadis dihadapannya seperti tidak perduli tentang keberadaannya, "Baik, saya permisi dulu nona." pamitnya. Dan mendapat gumaan kecil dari Kagaari.

.

Setelah cukup lama laki-laki beriris jeda tersebut menunggu. Akhirnya Kagaari menghampiri mobil yang ia tumpangi, menggunakan dress hitam yang sederhana. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi pesonanya, walaupun dia tampak menyatu dengan kegelapan malam. Tapi dimata laki-laki bersurai merah bata itu, Kagaari tampak mempesona.

laki-laki bernama Shabaku Gaara, yang menjadi salah satu korban dari gadis itu. Harta dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pengusaha muda yang tampan sekaligus bos mafia, diambil oleh gadis itu, setahun yang lalu.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang Kagaari ambil, dari pria yang 3th lebih tua darinya itu. Melainkan hatinya juga, hingga membuatnya bertahan walaupun harus di jadikan sebagai pelayan peribadinya.


End file.
